MollyRocky Music
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Ipod drabbles, full of Molly/Rocky fluff. My first Molly Moon fanfiction! REVIEW!


**Hey! Well, ever since I saw one of these in the "Simpsons" category, I've wanted to do one. I've also wanted to write some Molly/Rocky for some time, so here it is. If you want to do something similar, here are the instructions:**

**Pick a pairing or character you like. (I did Molly/Rocky, obviously.)**

**Put your Ipod on Shuffle.**

**Write a drabble about whatever you chose based on those songs.**

1. **Innocence (Avril Lavigne)**

Molly and Rocky had known each other all their lives. For the first ten years of their life, they were all each other had most of the time. They knew each other inside out, and rarely even fought. When they at last had happiness in life, it seemed perfect, for the first time in each other's lives. But sometimes, their lives didn't even seem worth living alone. Molly was the more powerful of the two, but Rocky was the more charismatic one. And on the worst days, everything would seem better with just one kiss.

The first time they kissed was the very first kiss for both of them. It was like a beautiful dream. When Molly broke away, she had tears in her jade eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rocky whispered.

"Nothing." Molly answered. "It was so beautiful that it makes me cry."

2. **My Happy Ending (Avril Lavigne)**

To tell the truth, Molly had always liked Rocky as more than a best friend, ever since she was only about eight. She'd always dreamed of a fairy tale romance, and as her life went on, she felt exactly like Cinderella, with the girls in the orphanage being the stepsisters. She realized, too, that even though Rocky lived in the same place, he could be her prince. Her hopes were shot down when he was adopted. And when she found herself lonely in New York, with no one who genuinely liked her for her, she realized that she hadn't even done what she came for.

"So much for the 'happily ever after' when I stay rich, go on Broadway, and still find Rocky, and then..."

3. **You Can't Stop The Beat (Hairspray)**

A colourful film was playing on the TV during the night Molly and Rocky spent alone in the hotel room in Los Angeles. Then a bouncy tune played as the main character of Tracy smiled and stepped onto the stage in the film. When the love interest character of Link joined in the song with her, Rocky began to sing along.

"You know this song?" Molly asked, confused.

"_Glee _isn't just for girls." Rocky answered. "I only watch it for the songs, admittedly, and this one was pretty good."

A memory of the song slowly came back to Molly, and she joined in. But as the main characters kissed on the screen, it seemed something was going to happen in the hotel room. Suddenly, the lips of the two best friends were touching.

"You think we'll be able to do things like Tracy?" Molly whispered. "This is my biggest challenge yet."

"Her beat is music." Rocky answered. "Ours is hypnosis. Stop worrying." He leant in and kissed her once more, and Molly stopped.

4. **He Wasn't (Avril Lavigne)**

It seemed, that after Molly found her twin brother, she spent more time with him then she did with Rocky. It wasn't like Rocky blamed her. After all, Micky was a nice kid, even if a little bit different, and it made sense that Molly would spend time with her long-lost twin. He sighed. It had been a month since he and Molly (and Petula) had brought him home.

Suddenly, Molly walked out of the room she had been in. "Brothers." she sighed. "Who would've thought they'd be that annoying sometimes."

"I have reason to believe he's thinking the same thing, just replacing your first word with 'sisters'." Rocky teased.

Molly sighed. "I only just realized how much I've been ignoring you, Rock. Sorry. I have my own reasons to surmise you're thinking that too, just swapping the first word for 'best friends'."

Rocky smiled. It was time to tell her. "Don't you mean 'crushes?"

Molly smiled back. "Now this is the boy I'm looking for."

5. **Cradle (Atomic Kitten)**

Molly got scared a lot more easily than Rocky did. There were so many worries swirling around in her head. But it was OK, just as long as Rocky was there for her. He'd always been there for her, her best friend, and as they got older, her one and only. But how could she tell him that?

She lay in her bed, sighing. Then her cell phone vibrated. She looked.

_Dn't worry. Ill b there fr u. Luv Rocky._

Molly texted back: _How did u kno I was thinkin of u?_

"You were talking out loud." Molly jumped at the voice coming from the door. Rocky leant against the door. "Before you ask, yes, I heard EVERYTHING."

Molly sighed. "I was only thinking about you, and hoping you were doing the same."

Rocky stepped into the room. "Our feelings for each other are special."

6. **Love Story (Taylor Swift)**

The hypnotic duo were both young when they met. Newborn, even. But even though they were in the same boat for years, the year they got together saw them being apart so much. They were both twelve.

When they finally saw each other again, they just looked at each other. Molly swallowed nervously. "Rocky...have you been avoiding me? I feel like I've been waiting forever. Please tell me, I don't know what to think."

Rocky missed a beat, then handed her a small box. Inside, Molly found earrings in the shape of eyes.

"My master hypnotist." he whispered. "I didn't mean for you to think I was avoiding you. I just didn't know how to get these as a surprise." He took the hand of his best friend. "Molly Moon...I have loved you for a long time. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Molly's dark green eyes connected with Rocky's dark brown ones. She very rarely made eye contact with people when she wasn't blasting them into submission with her hypnosis, but this look was special. "Yes." she whispered. "I love you too, Rocky Scarlet."

7.** Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne**

Best friends and romantic relationship forever. They'd known each other for a long time, and even when things went wrong, they always had each other to hang onto.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. How can I resolve something as tricky as this?" Molly whispered. Rocky held her, and whispered into her ear.

"It'll be OK in the end, Molly. How could it not be? Just hang on. We can make it through."

8. **The Special Two (Missy Higgins)**

Molly stared up at the screen where Rocky was using his voice hypnosis, and glanced at Micky, staring up at him, still dazed. She hated seeing her best friend stuck obeying the orders of a bratty princess.

"I will break the password. " she promised silently. "Just wait for me, Rocky. I will fight until we're together again, and you're back to your normal self. Until then, I'll try to remember the memories."

She thought of her long-time best friend. The boy she shared her first kiss with. The only person who had been there for her, ever since she was a little girl.

"I will get you out of there, Rocky." she vowed. "Please, wait for me."

9. **A Thousand Miles (Vanessa Carlton)**

Molly was still in the jungle with Micky. She was missing her parents and other family with all her heart. She missed Rocky the most, but still was able to Skype him.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm more worried about you." Rocky answered. "I wish I was there to help you two. I'd be there straightaway if I could get there. I'd swim and walk the whole way just to see you face-to-face, not just on a computer screen."

"I wish you were here too. What I'd do..." Molly sighed. "All you need to know is that I'd walk a thousand miles, maybe even run a thousand miles, make that trillions of miles, if I could just see you for a moment." She paused making sure she was alone. "I...I love you." she whispered.

10. **Voodoo (Spice Girls)**

It was magical. Everything was magical in Molly's life. It was magical that she'd come this far from the lonely little orphan girl. It was magical that she was actually learning she was good at something.

It was magical that she had a boyfriend and a best friend that were one and the same.

At that moment, she and Rocky had just gone into a club.

"Shall we dance?" Rocky suggested.

"Me, dance?" Molly said doubtfully. "I can't dance."

"C'mon, it's easy." Rocky told her, and pulled her onto the dance floor. "Might as well let the music draw you onto here now." To Molly's intense surprise, she found that she wasn't too bad a dancer. And she found it fun.

"The music is like some kind of magic that makes me dance well." she whispered.

"Like a voodoo doll?" Rocky teased. They laughed and kissed.

**Now read this and PLEASE review. I'm a better hypnotist than even Molly, and I can hypnotize people over the Internet. To review my stories...**


End file.
